


Homecoming for Hayate

by andrastes_grace



Series: Eye of the Hawk [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrastes_grace/pseuds/andrastes_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Risa brings home a puppy.  Her plants may not survive the encounter.</p><p>Set in manga/brotherhood continuity, but can easily fit into 03 canon too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming for Hayate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyharel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyharel/gifts).



> A follow-up to Garden and requested by flyharel.

~~Vato Falman~~                       Lives in dorms. No pets.

 ~~Heymans Breda~~                  Scared of dogs

 ~~Roy Mustang~~                      DO NOT TRUST THIS MAN AROUND DOGS

 ~~Jean Havoc~~                         REALLY CANNOT BE TRUSTED WITH DOGS. _I said I was joking, Fuery - JH_

 ~~Edward Elric~~                       No fixed address.  Lives mostly in hotels.

 ~~Alphonse Elric~~                    Same as above.  Also may have cats living inside armour?

 

The list went on like that, filled with names of Kain Fuery’s friends and acquaintances around Eastern Command and all were crossed out.  Fuery read over the list again, hoping that he could think of just one more name, one more person to ask.  On his lap the black and white puppy pushed his head under one of his hands, hoping to prompt more ear scratches from him.

“Sorry, little guy,” he said, the puppy giving his hand a lick, “but I’ve got orders.  It looks like the rain might stop soon?  Maybe – maybe someone else will find you?”

The puppy whined, his head cocked to one side, and Fuery couldn’t resist giving him one more hug.  _Probably his last hug_ he thought.

“Any luck in finding him a home?” Risa Hawkeye has a terrifying ability to move silently.  Useful when on missions, slightly more alarming when used around HQ.

“No.  I guess it’s back to the streets for him.”  Fuery replied, his voice breaking slightly.

“Hmm”  Risa picked the puppy out of Fuery’s arms, holding him up so they were face to face.  The dog’s tail gave a couple of wags and he licked her nose.  “Since there’s no-one else, I suppose I have to choice.  He’s coming home with me.”

 

It had seemed like a very sensible idea at the time, but once Risa was home and the puppy – Hayate – was running around her apartment she was starting to regret the decision.  He ran around, barking and sniffing everything in sight before reliving himself in a corner.

Housetraining was going to be the first thing she did.

Until he attacked her plants.  She had several ferns (Hayate’s favourite thing with those was tugging on their leaves), an orchid (which he knocked over and then played in the spilled dirt, digging the plant out of its pot in the process) and tiny violets with fuzzy leaves (which he ate.  And then threw up).

She cleaned up his destruction, her hands shaking slightly.  It was fine.  They were just plants.  Hayate was the important thing now.  But she cried when she threw out the remains of her plants, before sinking to the floor, hugging her knees tightly to her chest.  Hayate sniffed at her, before pushing his nose between her legs and chest, trying to work his way onto her lap.  He whined, and she hugged him.  He couldn’t understand what he done, she knew that.

“It’s okay, Hayate.  You’re a good boy.”

 

The next day she got Rebecca’s cactus from its usual spot on her kitchen counter and placed it on the coffee table.  Hayate, ecstatic to see something new and green to play with, leapt on it immediately.

And then leapt back.

Plants, he had discovered, were fun to play with.  _They weren’t meant to bite back._

After that, an agreement was reached between dog and plants.  He didn’t attack them, they didn’t attack him.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone worries - all the plants mentioned are non-toxic to dogs.
> 
> Also, this may be based on real events.


End file.
